The Relationship of Uhura and Spock
by chaiteabooks
Summary: A Spock and Uhura fic. My first fic. Uhura obliviously falls through Spock's lifelong held barriers and into his heart. How much resistance will they wear themselves out with until the inevitable happens. An incomprehensible love. Spock is surprisingly protective, possessive and territorial of the sudden light that has danced into his life.


Uhura was excited. Today was the day it all began. She stepped off the shuttle, thanking the pilot who nodded in response. The Starfleet Academy was beautiful. An expanse of perfectly trimmed grass and beautiful Terran plants stretched around a pond full of large koi and lilies with a Chinese rock fountain in one corner. Amidst this stood the beautifully structured Starfleet Academy, a building awe inspiring in it's magnitude and presence. Students also arriving from the shuttles that transported her and others from student accommodation to the actual Academy spilled out from shuttles behind her and chattering excitedly headed up the steps to the main entrance. Uhura smoothed her hands over the rather short uniform skirt one more time, took a breath and followed the flow of first year students.

After a brief speech in the rec hall, they received their schedules and headed to their first classes. Uhura had Xenolinguistics with a Lieutenant Commander Spock. Luckily she was in the same class as her rather pleasant despite promiscuous roommate - Gaila, an Orion with flaming auburn hair complimented by smooth green skin. Orions were known to be all about sex which explained a lot about Gaila. She was funny and was pleased to learn that Uhura already spoke her home language, they had conversed for a while before Gaila had left to check out potential mates on their floor. Linking arms they headed to their first class together. Gaila was chatting about the boys she had already met so far whilst Uhura interjected with the occasional concern about the work load or such. They entered the classroom and took their seats. Uhura paused as she was putting her books down, her eyes lingered on the lone man at the front of the classroom, his head bowed in concentration over a PADD. He had pointy ears, a pale complexion and a rigid stance, _Vulcan, _Nyota surmised as she took her seat.

At exactly 0900 he suddenly lifted his head and surveyed the classroom, stragglers continued through the door. At 0910 the Vulcan spoke. "I am Lieutenant Commander Spock, I will be your tutor for Xenolinguistics. It is 0930, in future the door will close at 0910 and you will be noted as absent for that class. Please note this unit requires a background knowledge in English and Vulcan or Klingon. First off I will hand out all assignments and assessments that will take place this semester." The class groaned, assignments on the first _day_ already? Lieutenant Commander Spock carried on explaining various details. Uhura noted he had a beautiful voice, and intense brown eyes under slanting eyebrows. An odd thing to notice about her instructor. She filed it away to consider later and concentrated on what he was saying. The unit sounded like a lot of work, fortunately she was already fluent in 4 xenolanguages and had a developing knowledge of another 7, thanks to a rigorous Vulcan tutor hired by her doting parents. When she was two she had been in a pram at the supermarket and had apparently heard a nearby lady talking in Spanish into her earpiece and started speaking Spanish back. Her mum had thought it was baby talk until the lady, charmed with Nyota's accent, had started asking her questions. Startled her mother had soon engaged a private tutor to encourage these first signs of intelligence. Nyota and her sister had both been students of the tutor but Nyota was the only one who had a real love, a passion, an understanding of the words and how they worked. Her knowledge in a variety of languages had ensured her place at Starfleet Academy at the tender age of 18.

* * *

Lieutenant Commander Spock finished his class with a quiz. As the rest of the class quietly reviewed their notes and assignments, he asked each student to introduce themselves and what their goal at Starfleet Academy was in as many languages as possible. The average student had a working knowledge of two languages. This exercise was to ascertain the general knowledge of the class and who could possibly deserve more attention. One knew 4 languages which was the best so far. He moved onto the next and motioned for her to begin. She began with Federation Standard, "I am Cadet Uhura and my goal is to become a Communications Officer on the _Enterprise_." Spock was surprised, she had a lot of work to complete before she reached a stage where she could even be considered for the position. It was illogical to aim for such a distant goal. She had a well modulated voice with a pleasing tone though. He wasn't normally "pleased" by the tone of his students, many of them were too loud, too obnoxious, too arrogant or too accented. The cadet repeated herself in Klingon fluently with ease, she obviously had experience with Klingon, however her voice inadvertently softened the harshness the language was meant to portray. She repeated herself in Rihannsu fluently with a slight accent. Again with Andorii. She was better than the other student who had reached four and had a varied choice of languages. She continued in High Orion swapping to Yrevish, a variation of the Orion language. Most of the class had ceased their quiet murmuring to listen, she went through Tamarian, Ferengi, Bajoran, French, Swahili, Spanish and finally Vulcan. The familiarity of his native language spoken so well despite it's near impossibility for humans to pronounce correctly, stirred something within him. She fell silent. Several cadets had open mouths and a look of trepidation at the standard she had just set. It was illogical but he wished her to continue in Vulcan. Hands clasped behind his back he addressed her in Vulcan, _"You have knowledge of a greater number of languages than I have met before in one of my students. Despite the imperfections in a variety of them, it is better than I expected." _Cadet Uhura replied _"Thank you, I had an excellent tutor." _Spock nodded in acknowledgement and moved on to the Orion girl sitting next to Cadet Uhura. His thoughts remained on Cadet Uhura. She had not mentioned her first name. He would assign an extra 10 minutes to thoroughly perusing her file later. Class finished, he dismissed them and watched them file out the door. His eyes lingered on Cadet Uhura's facial features, then wandered to her lithe form as she left. Something again stirred within him. He would meditate tonight.

**/Don't flame me please! First time writing a fanfic, let me know what you want to happen, what you think so far. I'm intending for it to turn M later. Much love darlings :P**


End file.
